


Fever Scape

by ReimCai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beast Mode Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mostly porn, One Shot, Porn with some plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Top Fenrir Greyback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReimCai/pseuds/ReimCai
Summary: Draco gets a huge surprise during his parent's party/meeting for their fellow death eater's.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 240





	Fever Scape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at a one shot fanfic. I tried my very best at it. I hope you readers enjoy this little surprise I had hidden away for you all. This story line has been on my mind for a while and I couldn't help but want to get it written out. This is basically just porn with a little bit of a plot. Tell me what you guy think!
> 
> Also, Draco had just turned Eighteen in this fic and in this world, Voldemort has still not been killed and Draco is still a part of being a death eater (although reluctantly). Harry Potter is about to kill Voldemort though in this time period in case anyone gets confused about the time frame I created for this story. 
> 
> Enjoy reading, ya perverts!

I snapped my teeth together, a rush of watermelon tang filtering throughout my mouth as the candy broke and sprinkled over the expanse of my tongue. The lollipop propped between my lips had crumbled, leaving the stick in between the pads of my fingertips empty as I twisted it in rotating circles around the inner crevices of my mouth. 

A soft hum vibrated beneath my chest, cheeks hollowing as I sucked on the pieces of broken candy. 

_Yum._

I chewed soundlessly, eyes wandering across the large crowd of people stretched over the polished wooden floor of the large ballroom before me. The skirts of silky gowns flourished the ground in sweeping motions as women in shimmering golds and silvers walked casually to and fro. Men gleamed with their black suites cinching their tailored forms, proper and clean while they talked among their peers.

My gaze fell to the wine glass, empty of any alcoholic beverage, in the loose grip of my right hand. I caught sight of my reflection in the glass, tilting my head with a slow assessment of my image. My hair was an odd color of a silver pale shade, almost a blinding white. People often think I’ve bleached my hair with how light it was, but it was my natural hair color . Having it cut short above my ears and long at the top, the length of my hair brushed over my right eye, the strands in an almost elegant, artistically messy drawl. 

Mother had insisted on fixing up my hair even if a little because of tonight’s meeting with all the death eaters. My mother had let up on trying to slick back my hair every single dreadful day and instead let it go naturally in its disheveled state. But she couldn’t help but mess with the pale tousled locks of my hair for tonight’s party, pointing out how lovely my hair was in its natural state although at the same time saying how “it still needs a few touch ups so it doesn’t look like you were mauled half the time, darling.”

Mother was a lot to deal with at times.

And Father was not a fan of my eyes unlike my mother was. My eyes were smoky grey, almost resembling a cobalt metallic scheme that made my gaze seem unnaturally electrified. I thought they were too expressive. My father thought that the color of my eyes reminded him of a devil’s spawn and that he didn’t want to be seen as the father of a child who looked like he sold himself to a demon with how unearthly the color of my eyes were. 

Mother thought that I looked like a fairy with my eyes and hair. 

I often wonder at times how Father and Mother got along well when their perspective about things were quite the opposite from each other. 

Despite their controversial views about how I look, I thought I looked pretty damn attractive.

My body was lean although petite and thin. I was slender, seeming to resemble a runner’s build with how tight and slim my muscles were, coming at about an average height. I was a “pretty boy” as Pansy and Blaise often said. My skin was pale and dark smudges had formed beneath my eyes from the past several restless nights I’ve had to push through ever since I was forced into Voldemort’s little gang of misfits by my father. 

I had on a black suit to fit in with the party’s formal attire tonight. It fitted around the slender shape of my figure, charcoal trousers adorning the slopes of my perky ass and dips of my somewhat feminine hips and waist. The white button up I had on beneath my black vest had it’s long sleeves rolled up to my forearm to show the unblemished flesh of my dainty wrists. The first two buttons of my top were left open to reveal the enticing line of my long throat and collarbones. 

The outfit was paired off with a set of onyx colored oxfords. 

I had to admit, I was rocking this formal look. 

With a sigh, I flicked the lollipop stick I had into the small trash bin next to the large wooden table that adorned all sorts of goodies behind me. The party my parents had thrown as a disguise for Voldermort’s meeting tonight at our house was something I was not interested in. And I was definitely not looking forward to meeting the Dark Lord and a certain someone who made my skin crawl more than that flat nosed fuck.

There was no way in hell I wanted to see that beastly fucked up werewolf of a man. 

Fenrir Greyback was terrifying.

And he was going to be here anytime now with Voldemort.

I was not going to think about that man.

I didn’t want to be here. Hell, I didn’t want to be a Death Eater. I was just doing as my parents told me. I also wanted to make sure that they were going to be okay.

I tipped my glass a bit as I reached for the water pitcher on the table to pour into my empty glass. But within the glass windows that surrounded the ballroom of the Malfoy Manor, I caught sight of a silhouette shrouding in on my figure from behind my frame in a blurring motion.

That’s when heat had sufficed along the length of my back, my gaze darting away from the glass windows as I swiftly turned on the soles of my feet without having seen the person coming up behind me in my fit of surprise.

I reared back away from the body looming impossibly close to my own, breath catching like a large ball jamming itself into my throat. A riot of shivers burned down each vertebrae of my spine as my head had tilted back so I could look up at the creature standing in front of me.

My heart damn near started seizing beneath the cage of my ribs. 

Think of the devil, and he shall appear. 

Or I think that’s what the muggles saying went? I didn’t have a clue.

Fenrir Greyback towered over me, his tall muscled figure intimidating as he looked down at me from the length of his nose. 

I felt my mouth part on an intake of air as Greyback tilted his head, the strong lines of his jaw muscles ticking as they tensed when his features tightened in a look of strained brooding anger. The sharp set of his cheekbones could cut marble with how defined they were. It was as if he was some war god with the amount of sheer physical power he showed in the way the bulk of his muscles bunched beneath the fabric of his tailored dark suit. 

The man was clearly not in the stage of his half werewolf form, but just in his human one. And he looked _different._

Why was he so damn close?

Greyback’s hair was a shade of mahogany brown and light burgundy. The locks were thick and smooth looking, tousled and undeniably enticing in the way he had put it into a low ponytail, some few stray strands coming out to frame the sides of his striking face. 

He had on a black button up that formed around the slopes of his corded muscles in his triceps and biceps, the long sleeves covering up the white marble slate of his skin. The wide width of his shoulders were astonishing in the way he emitted ominous strength, shoulder blades prominent from how the top curved around his muscles back there. The black trousers he wore displayed his powerful thighs and long legs. 

I stared up at the man from beneath my pale lashes, my eyes large as I took in the state of the man that looked nothing like how he looked the first time I met him a two years ago. Greyback had been cloaked beneath black robes and was hunched over, his hair a greasy mess as he peered at me from under the dirty matted brown strands. I could barely see the man, only getting to see how big he was but nothing much else. And he was also dripping in the blood of those he killed that night when Father introduced me to him and the Dark Lord. 

But this was obviously Greyback. 

He had the same eyes. 

Hard edged and brilliant in the azure, almost pale blue shade of his eyes. That gaze could render anyone immobile. And he gave me those same eyes right now. The colors were magnificent in the way they gleamed beneath the chandelier lighting of the ballroom, as if water flooded the sapphire of his eyes and faded it out. Cold and bottomless like arctic glaciers. 

He still gave away this animalistic nature as if something was waiting, primal and harsh, to come out and destroy everything in its path. The guy could easily rip me and everyone here to shreds if he decided to let the beast inside of him out and play around.

He was a werewolf through and through. 

Greyback still was bloody horrifying. 

And I didn’t know why my cock started to twitch beneath the confines of my trousers at the sight of such a dangerous man.

Heat sufficed down my abdomen and straight into my groin as I took an involuntarily fast step back when Greyback’s muscled chest heaved beneath his button up as he leaned forward, crowding in on me as I watched in a stricken fashion at the way the man inhaled slightly as if he was _smelling_ me. 

“Wh-why are you so close to me?!” I hissed out my words in a whisper shout towards Greyback, my words tumbling over one another as I stared up at the man, breaths coming out in embarrassingly quick increments as I tried to keep my cool. 

My body was betraying me. 

I was both in fear and in arousal of the guy before me. 

I’m gay. Not a bitch in heat that wants a werewolf to fuck me. 

_You keep telling yourself that, Draco._

Greyback rose a dark brow up at me, his hard features showing a look of sudden bemusement and damn him if that look on his face didn’t make him even _more_ attractive, his voice a deep rumble that was both gravelly low and thunderous, the sound rough and scraping up my insides in a fluttery motion in response. “I can smell you, you know?”

Smell what?!

“What do you m-mean?” I wheezed my words out as I blinked rapidly and wrenched my eyes away from Greyback’s as I fumbled for the table's edge so I could steady myself and keep my weakened limbs from collapsing from how close Greyback was to me.

The man had the audacity to give me a sharp grin, subtle canines of his teeth flashing pearly white as the alluring set of his lips tipped up into a devilish smirk that was downright dirty and malicious. “Your sex. I can smell your _desire._ You reek of virginity and of someone in heat.”

Greyback’s voice was going to be the death of me. This was the first time I ever heard it. And him talking about anything dealing with “sex” was making my head dizzy. 

I was going to deny everything though.

“I think you’re insane if you think that I would be attracted to you.” I snarked my words out at the Shifter, my voice pitching high in the face of my lie as I tried to calm the beating of my rabid heart down. 

Greyback snickered down at me, the sound dipped in dark amusement as his lids lowered in a look of heavy focus, his canines sharpening into two four fine points from the top and bottom parts of his mouth, threatening in the way his blue eyes flashed like lightning. 

The look made me want to run away and hide. My body shook in terror from what this man could do to me and horror at the way my skin warmed up at the predator he subtly emitted then. 

“I didn’t say the scent of your _interest_ was indicated towards me, _Little Prince_.” Greyback grumbled down towards me as he took one slow leisurely step towards me, causing my frame to jolt and slam into the table behind me to entice a squeak to burst out from the part of my lips. 

Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye, a figure emerging from the crowd of death eaters.

One of the girls at the party started towards Greyback and I, her flaming red hair pulled up into an elegant chiffon that cascaded down her bare shoulders since her dark green dress wrapped at the sides of her shoulders, rendering her skin naked from above and showing her ample cleavage. 

Once she approached both of us as she stood next to my right and Greyback’s left, she smiled up at Greyback, shimmering green eyes wide as she completely ignored my existence and how intimately close mine and the Shifter’s bodies were at the moment. “I'm surprised no one has come to ask you to a dance?”

I looked up at the women as I tried to ignore Greyback’s gaze stuck on me. 

The woman looked around thirty but she was still beautiful. And she was doing some serious eyefucking towards the Shifter before me.

“I suppose they haven't.” Greyback grunted disinterestedly, trying to show that he didn't want to dance what with his lack of attention towards the girl with us.

The red headed woman leaned up, the curve of her breasts bouncing at the motion as she tried to encroach on Greyback’s space with easy confidence that I didn’t know anyone had with this particular shifter. 

Did the lady even _know_ who he was? 

Although I did give the redhead props at not having cowered back from how intimidating Greyback looked. 

The Shifter looked vicious and gorgeously sexy. Of course the woman didn’t give a fuck about who such an attractive man was when she was this thirsty for the man to not notice who she was specifically talking with.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her attempt to “seduce” him. 

Think again woman, Greyback didn’t look the bit least interested.

“Would you care to accompany me on the dance floor?” She preened at the Shifter.

Oh boy.

I don’t know why I was so annoyed right now. But I was. And my irritation was veered towards the lady at the moment.

I leaned back, uncomfortable by this whole situation as I tried to sidestep around the redhead and escape Greyback’s presence. 

“I think he’d love to dance.” I quipped back at the redheaded woman before I practically dashed my way towards the glass doors that led out to the garden behind the Manor, heart lodged in my throat from the way heat slicked its way up my inner thighs and towards my groin. 

My breaths had gotten faster, body growing lazy and twitchy as if a drug had been shot into my bloodstream to render me rather dazed and absurdly warm. 

_How odd._

I needed to get some fresh air. I needed the cool breeze to sweep across the fever pitch of my flesh. 

Walking out of the ballroom and out into the garden from the back glass doors of the area, I breathed in a breath of fresh crisp forest air to ease the sudden influx of sensation and confused adrenaline happening within and outside of my body.

I slid the door shut behind me and clicked my tongue to a rhythm that had been playing over and over in my head for the past four hours or so. I didn't even know where it came from, just my mind conjuring up ways to entertain myself in this boring atmosphere and to distract myself from the abrupt heat that seemed to grow in a rushing fervor over my flesh, sweat sliding along the length of my neck and every inch of my skin. 

I drifted the top of my index finger into the collar of my top, tugging on it lightly with a hitch in my breath that seemed to shake as my lungs shuttered beneath my rib cage from the cool air biting at the skin I exposed for the tiniest moment.

Seeing that no one was out here, I looked out over the bundle of trees and greenery, a garden of flowers circling the mansion that was vast and large, stretching on for a good mile. Flowers of all varying colors, shapes, and sizes filtered throughout the entirety of the garden. The edges of the green viney labyrinth at the near end of the garden was ominous but enchanting with the naturalistic curves and dips of the leaves gathering around each other to create the large green walls. 

Maybe if I took a stroll out into the maze, my body would cool the fuck down? 

My mother would call for me once Voldemort appeared. 

It was weird how the Dark Lord wasn’t accompanied this time by Greyback. They were often times seen together because the Shifter was like Voldemort’s bodyguard, as the rumors have been told by fellow death eaters. 

Stepping down the marbled stairs with quick steps, I headed out towards the labyrinth's entrance, walking along the marbled path that led to it as I gazed out at the flowers shrouded beneath the gleaming light the full moon above my head represented.

I never seen the moon emit such an odd yellow tint like that before, almost resembling a cat’s eye with its eerie glow. 

Reaching the entrance of the labyrinth, I took my direction to the right of the green maze. 

But just as I took the corner, my humming halted in my throat as I doubled over in a stunted gasp of pain and burning heat that zinged its way into my gut, slicing like a red hot tip of a knife poking into my flesh to burn through a pleasure point as it created an overwhelming warmth. 

_What the fuck?_

_Holy shit!?_

My right arm darted out to press against the thick vine of the wall next to me as my body tilted sideways, my body growing heavy and lax as my limbs threatened to give out from beneath my weight. My body felt like the sloshing form of jello, weak and wobbly as my knees knocked together and a breathy confused whine left the panting moist of my mouth from another burst of stinging heat exploding into my groin and around my ass. 

My eyes frantically darted around my form in a bout of hectic energy as I felt my breaths being punched out of my throat, hoping to gods that no one was around to witness my body trembling about like a leaf in the wind as I made sounds like some sort of grade A whore from my mouth, both shocking and scaring me at the audacity of my behavior. 

_What was happening to my body?_

And then my asshole suddenly gave away an involuntary twitch, rim spasming as my hole secreted some sort of slick juice that dribbled down the inner slope of my thighs, emitting a sticky substance that wet the back of my trousers and pant legs. 

I released a sharp cry at that point. 

My stomach felt _empty,_ leaving a trace of _hunger_ and _need_ that made me pant out in harsh exclamations from the clench of my abdomen, heat fusing and bursting at the seams inside of my gut that left me falling to my knees onto the dirt path of the labyrinth with a huff and a squeak of frustrated frailty. 

_You need something to fill you up._

Oh gods!

I bit down hard on the bottom plush flesh of my lip, keening high and wanton as I scraped my nails into the earthy floor in an attempt to ground myself as my wide mouth gave away one wet mewl after another, my asshole twitching violently as my large eyes stared ahead in my daze of flooding sensations. 

That’s when I heard an unmistakable crunch of gravel beneath approaching steps right behind me. 

I whipped my head around, the flat of my stomach collapsing onto the floor as my body went completely limp from the harsh warmth that flooded my frame in a heady charge of electrified arousal. My hands were left lying flat across the grounds as I weakly grasped at the dirt and rocks in loose fists. 

I blinked dazedly up at Greyback who loomed behind me, towering and cruel in the way the cold glint of his eyes gave away a dark predatory fixation that was honed in on the tremor of my frame. 

_Greyback can give you a thick cock. Fill up that virgin hole of yours._

“Oh, you poor _pretty_ little bitch.” Greyback’s voice dropped an octave lower, the harsh timbre of his tone slipping its way into the uncomfortable confines of my pants and wrapping around my hard prick in a domineering rumble that had me ripping my gaze away from the Shifter as I scrambled across the ground to get my heated body away from Greyback’s intimidating figure. 

Something told me to get the hell away from the Shifter. 

My body was screaming for something that I didn’t give any consent to. 

And with the way Greyback’s eyes glowed like a demonic entity from taking in the sight of my quaking body, I had an idea of what was happening. 

_You’re going into heat._

And even though I wasn’t a werewolf shifter, when a shifter gets in contact with their mate that has reached the first stage of their adult cycle, a heat would be induced inside said mate so that the shifter could immediately put a claim on their partner and fuck their seed into them to mark them as theirs. Like some morbid fucking ritual. 

In the wizarding world, the age of eighteen was the first stage of their adult cycle. 

And I just so happened to turn eighteen not a few days ago. 

_That’s why you want Greyback’s cock to brutally fuck into you._

_Your body responded to your mate._

Oh fuck, ohfuckohfuck!

Why did I have a shifter as a mate!? Why the fuck was this happening to me?!

_Oh stop your quibbling, Draco. You’ve been wanting to get fucked by Greyback the first moment you saw him. Even when he was in all that blood and dirty as all hell and when you were too young to notice your attraction towards the man or act upon it._

I was a fucking virgin! I wanted to be somewhat involved in choosing who the hell I would lose my virginity with and when.

“G-Get away! I don’t want this-” I screamed out when I felt heated hands grip around my ankles and effortlessly tug me backwards, the curve of my ass bumping against an indefinite bulge of a huge cock beneath trousers that set off the little semblance of sanity I had left inside of my muddled brain. 

I blinked rapidly as I dug my nails into the ground, screeching at the top of my lungs as I looked back at Greyback who had knelt down behind me, his large thighs spread as he hovered slightly above the small frame of my body, the press of his dick rubbing along the clothed line of my asscheeks. 

I grew pink at the cheeks at the filthy moan that burst forth from my open mouth, heart ramming against my chest as the heat of Greyback's body coveting my own induced my heat addled brain to tip backwards and round my hips in a circle motion, grinding back against the Shifter’s hard on like some literal bitch in heat.

My body and brain were fighting against each other, my hands tugging on the ground in my fit of fearful rage at the potential outcome of this situation while my bottom half pressed up against Greyback’s cock like an invitation, back arched like a bow as I keened softly and unshed tears started to form in the corner of my eyes. 

“You’re a fucking mindless slut right now, and _I_ did that to you, Draco. How coincidental that my mate would be a slytherin ponce who has an ass like a juicy peach and a tight body that looked born to be used as my personal cum dumpster. Your parents are going to disown you the moment they figure out you're my sex toy.” Greyback’s voice was dipped in vicious amusement, seeming to slick its way up my thighs in a teasing taunt that had my head swaying from side to side as I was suddenly released at the ankles. 

And the lack of contact as the Shifter decided to distance himself away from my trembling body to sit casually against the wall of the labyrinth to my right with a cool indifference had my body practically seizing in conflicting want and vexation. 

I hissed at the man in the strain of my rasping words as I tried to push myself up on weakened hands so I could sit up and try to run the hell away from Greyback. “They’ll h-hear me if I scream.”

Greyback looked like a bloody king as he lounged back against the green naturalistic wall, knees pulled up in a lax position with his elbows planted over both of them in a lazy, sexual manner. His chest heaved easily beneath his black shirt, muscles expanding magnetically as the icy glacier set of his sapphire eyes watched me beneath the dark set of his lashes, head tilted as if I was some source of curious entertainment for him. 

The man looked flawless beneath the moonlight, dark hair flowing lightly from the breeze brushing around the both of us as I struggled to stand up, my breaths wheezing passed my mouth in large exhales as I rocked on the heels of my feet, barely holding myself up with how dizzy I felt. 

I was _burning_ up. 

“The moment you try and run from me, I _will_ chase you. And the second I catch you, I’ll have pushed my cock so far up that perky ass of yours that you’ll feel it prodding your damn throat, too deep for you to even utter out a scream. And when I start reaming into you to make you into my cock sleeve and start shrieking like a whore then, my sanity will be gone. I’d have turned into the beast that you and everyone so deeply fear. Both your mother and father wouldn’t get near me. A werewolf in heat is a violent thing, _Pretty_.” Greyback said all of this with a low murmur, watching me fumble about to gather my bearings as I bared my teeth down at him, my focus flickering like a candle as my gaze took in the gorgeous severity of this man and my dwindling need to get away from him. 

“Y-You knew this would happen! You’re a fucking _monster_. I don’t want th-that cock anywhere near - _oh bloody hell!”_ I turned on the heels of my feet, panting as I went further into the maze blindly, snarling out incohesive swear words as I tried to pick up my pace and put space between Greyback and I, whining high in my throat as my asshole had a miniature seizure and heat bubbled in my gut like a damn volcano. 

I was terrified. 

_You know you’re done for._

My fear got the best of me. 

I broke out into a clumsy sprint, nearing another corner as I looked back behind me in a frantic crazed high. 

But Greyback wasn’t where I left him.

I slammed into a solid body in front of me. 

That intoxicating woodsy scent Greyback carried with him gave him away easily, I knew it was him before I turned back around to see him standing in front of me.

That did me in. 

Before Greyback could snatch me towards him by the small length of my left wrist that he reached for, I slammed both my palms into his large chest, causing the man to stagger back the tiniest bit from the erratic chaotic usage of my energetic magic barraging into his chest all at once. 

“ _Give me your cock, Alpha.”_ I couldn’t recognize my own words, mind hazy as my stomach quivered with the thought of Greyback’s dick inside of me, pumping me full of his cum until I was bulging at the tummy, my mind spiraling into something dark, primal, and wanton. 

The Shifter let out a sharp chuckle that went straight to my twitching prick, his eyes seeming to thrum with energy as he snarled at me with a malicious curl of his cupid bow shaped mouth, letting me push him once again with my open palms that immediately scrambled to rip off the fabric of his stupid shirt, buttons tearing away to the sides as I moaned at the feeling of his pecs and heated skin beneath my searching hands when I found his hard flesh there. 

Greyback sat down as I practically crawled into his lap, mouth wide open as I ground my hips down onto his dick, my ass rubbing along his hard cock as my own pressed languidly against his stomach lined with an eight pack that left me drooling and whining repeatedly. 

“ _Pleasepleasepleaseplease! Put your fat cock inside of me!”_ I was so far gone in my heated state. 

Greyback’s sharp features hardened as he flashed me his canines before his large hands had gripped my vest, tore it off, and shoved the sleeves of my blouse down over my shoulders and to my elbows, leaving my chest bare. I squealed out in excited horror when Greyback grew out his claws and nipped them into the sides of my trousers to rip them to shreds with a simple flick of his wrists. 

The cool air that caressed my flesh felt so fucking good, but the swiping warm flesh of the Shifter’s hands along the curves and dips of my waist and hips had me writhing atop the beast of a man. 

My nails pricked into his chest as I lost track of time for a moment and blinked dazedly down at the veins of his thick cock that bounced out of the zipper of Greyback’s slacks and slapped against my soft tummy. 

I was carelessly lifted up with the way Greyback wrapped his right hand around my right hip bone, and I didn’t have any warning as the Shifter used his other hot hand and gripped the back of my neck in a vice clutch to shove my face towards his where my eyes were forced to snatch onto his piercing ones, demanding me to look at him.

Then the bastard _dropped_ me. 

My ass was so fucking slick with the self created lubricant that my hole created that it quickly had encased the whole ten inches of Greyback’s dick with a moist suction sound and pop. 

Tears sprung to my eyes and my mouth dropped open, no sound filtering from my mouth as my head snapped back in burning pain and pleasure, my gaze ripping away from Greyback’s as he harshly wrapped the strands of my blond locks around his wrist and fingers and gave a sharp tug that had me bearing my throat out to the night and to his prying animalistic gaze. 

The Shifter growled lowly in dark satisfaction as I twitched around his invading cock, my eyes rolling to the back of my head while my frame quaked and seized in his grasp. 

_That hurt._

Oh but it felt so fucking _good._

My tongue lolled out of my mouth, gasping into the fresh night as I lifted my hips and released a giddy laugh that pitched in a kittenish moan, the tip of Greyback’s cock prodding against my prostate deliciously as I ground myself against him and bounced lightly on his prick that poked and prodded. 

“ _O-ohhh.”_ I weakly whispered out in a fit of euphoric bliss. 

Digging my nails into Greyback’s bare chest, I snapped my head forward, smiling with a dopey grin down at the Shifter as he looked into my eyes with a heavy focus and ownership that left me bereft of any air. 

I brushed my mouth against his slightly parted one, the bottom of my lip catching on his upper canines as I breathed into his mouth in a slutty moan that would have made any whore blush. “Fuck me, Big Guy.”

That’s when a dam burst open. 

Greyback had pushed me onto my back, pulling his cock out only to shove it so viciously into me that I had gave away a choked scream that broke the deafening silence of the garden around us, my head thrown back in pleasure as the warm soft lips of Greyback’s fell onto mine and devoured me _whole,_ the slippery slope of his tongue toying and suffocating me in a dirty play.

I grappled at the Shifter’s back, clinging onto his muscled shoulder blades as I keened into his mouth with my heart thudding in time with the way Greyback fucked into me so roughly that my back was getting scraped against the gravel dirt floor. I was pushed up in one inch to the next across the ground, my breaths getting punched out of my chest as if I was running in a marathon. 

“ _Oh fuck! There! Alpha pleaseeeee. Fuck me! You feel so good. Your cock’s amazing, ah-ah-ah!”_ I whined at the top of my lungs, my asshole quivering as I was being fucked into within an inch of my life, stomach quivering as Greyback’s cock prodded against it with a heated fever pitch. 

I watched the way Geryback’s abs tightened and the wet of his sweat dripping along the corded muscles of his abs and pecs, triceps and biceps tense as he held himself above me and penetrated me over and over again in quick successions, relentless and growling lowly in the depth of his chest like the animal he was. 

Oh holy hell, he was filthy. 

And sexy. 

His jaw ticked, eyes burning holes into my flesh as he took his left hand to grab my waist and tug me into his upward thrusts, jarring my body and making me rock against him, my leaking cock leaving trails of precum along the lower half of his hard abdomen and my own to create a wonderful friction. 

I wrapped my legs around his lower back, bringing him as closely as I could get him to me as I thrashed beneath the man who kept punching into me, pummeling that huge thick cock of his into my prostate and causing me to shriek like a banshee into the dead of the night. 

“Fucking _take it._ Come on, _Pretty._ Beg me to fuck you.” Greyback’s voice had made me hiccup out in flummoxed need, the burning in my gut rising as I bounced my ass back against his hips and fucked myself over his dick, gasping and mewling as my mouth popped open and searched more for his mouth, mumbling against his lips as I nipped at them in a needy action. 

“Please fuck me. Shove that thick, _Alpha_ cock into me. I want it. I need it. Moremoremoremore!” My words were saccharine sweet, dripping in honey sugar coating as I gazed up at Greyback beneath the pale wet flutter of my lashes, whimpering brokenly in time to every thrust the Shifter pistoned into me, shoveling his way through me and leaving no part of my insides without a touch of his cock, brushing and stroking and pumping in and out with such a quick hard precision. 

It was _perfect._

I didn’t know why I was so against this before. 

Greyback whipped me around, twisting me over his dick and shifting my insides practically with the movement. He shoved my chest into the dirty floor with the slam of his palm against the small dip of my sweat slick spine as he held me down against the floor, my cheek pressed to the side as I gasped for oxygen. 

Then the Shifter lifted his other hand away from my waist to slap my asscheeks in a fast brutal whip of his palm, enticing my lower half to lift up off of the ground. My ass was put up high in the air as my back turned into a high strung arch with the way I shoved my head into the dirt and rubbed my forehead there as I gave away a piercing yell. 

Greyback snarled down at me, the sound thunderous and raw as I felt his cock shift inside of me, inflating at the base to the point where it felt like a baseball was being shoved inside of my ass and ripping me apart, the pain and pleasure making my body spasm and my throat grow ragged from the screeching sound my mouth was making in unadulterated terrifying delight. 

Greyback was shifting into his werewolf form. 

And I wanted him too. 

The low predatory huffs the man gave away as he shifted while _inside_ of me only brought me closer to the edge, his clawed hand turning into silky smooth fluffs of fur and even more hardened muscle as he fucked into me with the ferocity of a bulldozer. 

My own spit had seeped out of the corners of my mouth, eyelids fluttering from subconscious to unconscious levels as the pain sluiced inside of me along with the overbearing joy it brought with it. My heat climbed as the base of my spine tingled and an explosion of pleasure fired off of my nerve endings like an electrical current, rising higher and higher. 

The Shifter pounded right against my pleasure point deep inside then.

“ _Oh fuck, there! There! Fuck me there, Alpha!_ ” I slurred my words out, drunken and high in the face of my delirium, losing any coherent thought as my brain zeroed in on the cock that was dismantling and putting me back together, my body being used as my prostate was being rubbed against in continuous fast strokes that had the air in my lungs stuttering and breaking apart as if I was dying. 

Oh my gods. Was I going to die!?

_Don’t be ridiculous, Draco. It just feels like it._

Greyback now used both of his transformed werewolf hands to grasp my sides and fuck into me with such an inhumane pace that I was flapping my mouth open and close in response, no sound emitting from my mouth as I gasped for breaths. My pleasure built with a blinding surge down my curved spine as the slick sounds of my ass slapping against the werewolf’s hips and the cum secreting out of my asshole wet the slopes of my slippery thighs. 

I spread my legs out more, only to scream when Greyback slammed into me so hard that the entire lower half of my body and legs were lifted up and back down repeatedly. The cock grew impossibly bigger inside of me and I was left sobbing from the harsh consuming sensation. 

My body felt like it was being split in half. 

And _oh_ , how I loved it. 

“ _My bitch. My pretty little cum slut!”_ Greyback’s voice was barely audible with the way it was growled vehemently from his mouth that had come close to the junction of flesh where my neck met my shoulder, his cock pounding away into me like he was trying to ram the empire state building up my ass. 

All I could do was gape and drool, my body having grown immobile, seeming like a rag doll with the way I was being shoved and pushed and fucked into without restraint until my eyes could only see a blur of colors and the pleasure in my cock seemed to reach its climax.

I was babbling non stop. 

That’s when Greyback’s cock had grown impossibly _too_ large and a flood of his cum had coated my insides, the burning of his juices overflowing my asshole as he punctured into my body with one last shove that slammed his cock straight into my prostate at the same time he buried his teeth into the side of my neck with a sharp jab. The push of his cock into me and the prick of his teeth embedding themselves into my flesh made me screech at the top of my lungs, my prick exploding as I came all over the earthy ground in continuous jerky spurts. 

I passed out quickly after. 

* * *

  
  
  


I woke up with my ass throbbing, Greyback completely naked and leaning casually against a tree near my mother’s garden. 

The man’s cock was still inside of me. 

And he was fucking me once again. 

Marks marred my flesh as I glanced down at my naked body, old and new cum mingling together over my skin as I found myself riding the Shifter as if my life depended on it. 

I must have been subconsciously aware of my surroundings during the heat I was in. And in my state of such arousal when I came to slightly after I passed out the first time I came, I had kept fucking myself on Greyback’s cock like the sex toy he so unabashedly said I would become with him once he started fucking me. 

I didn’t mind. 

_That’s fucked up._

_Your body and mind knows now that you belong to Greyback now._

Oh gods. 

I let out a weak whimper, biting my lip as I reached my tired arms out towards Greyback to wrap them around his strong neck, nuzzling my nose into the warm flesh there as I rode him with a slutty figure eight motion of my hips and whined for him to fuck me in incoherent frantic words. 

The Shifter was human once again, body slick with his sweat and muscles contracting, strong and so damn powerful beneath me as he watched me fuck myself on him with a dark glint in the abnormal enticing color of his eyes that roved over my figure in a dirty trek. 

He commanded me to fuck myself on him some more and let him watch. 

I didn’t protest at all. 

When my parents came out with the their death eater followers in tow, I barely heard their exclamations of terror and shame when they had caught me face down and ass up with Greyback’s tongue buried in my hole, licking and tongue fucking me until I was sobbing for his cock right in front of them. 

The bastard simply chuckled darkly as he reared his head briefly away from my rocking hips towards his face. He spoke huskily behind me to my parents, voice casual and monotonous with a hint of devilish intent that would make anyone try to hideaway from him at any given moment in time. “Surprise, your son’s my mate.”

I liked the sound of that.

Even when I knew I shouldn’t have.


End file.
